Anything Can Happen (Season 10)
This is the tenth season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 4th of September 2019 for 5 days and the 14 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 11th of September 2019. This is the Tenth Season and the Theme of it is Newbies vs Veterans so the Top 7 Newbies and Veterans will take part in this season. There is the Duel Roulette with after every show it will be randomly decided between Normal Duels, Swap Duels, Team Duels and Sing Off Duels. There is the Eliminated Artist Spot with there being 4 Finalists and the 4th spot filled by an Eliminated Artist and they must perform every show and the lowest ranked artist will get eliminated for good all the way to the end. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. Kat, Ryan and Scotty decided to come back as Panelists this season. Drake makes his Debut as a Panelist. Finalists The 14 finalists were revealed on the 11th of September 2019. Here are the different finalists with their contestants and the place they were eliminated during the competition. ; Swapped Artists # These 2 Users were swapped artists Adele and Ali Caldwell for Show 2 based on The Duels and The Sole Judge. # Since Rubes didn't want to submit for Leah in the second chance, Ajathekween the last user eliminated in the second chance will take over instead. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two and was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. - Contestant won a Duel and is immune to the next show. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking and won a Duel. Second Chance Comp The Second Chance Comp gives an Eliminated Artist a second chance with a 4th spot in the Final. Every show the Artist with the lowest rankings would be out for good and if two Artists were eliminated in the main show then two will be eliminated here in the next show. This will keep on going until the final show which will determine which Artist will be in the Final. ;Colour key - Contestant was eliminated. - Contestant received the highest panelist ranking. - Contestant wins the second chance comp and gets the 4th spot in the final. Kat didn't vote in Show 2 so only Drake, Ryan and Scotty's rankings were used. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (15/16 September)' This is a triple elimination. The Duel Roulette Wheel landed on Swap Duels. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Avril Lavigne - Based his decision on who sang the best in the sing off with Ali having stronger vocals. 'Show 2 (18/19 September)' For this show Adele and Ali Caldwell swapped Users based on show 1 duels and Ryan's Rankings since he was the Sole Judge. The Duel Roulette Wheel landed on Team Duels. Kat didn't vote in the Second Chance Comp and also didn't save anyone in the Sing Off meaning Ryan becomes eligible to be the Sole Judge. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Leah McFall - Based his decision on that both of these Artists gave amazing performances and both deserve standing ovations for them but saved Brian based on being consistentand had extra power. 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Season Winners)' 'Show 2 (European 90's Songs)'